5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnimatrix Devices
Omnimatrix Devices '''are extremely rare level 20 tech devices from the planet Galvan Prime that alter the DNA of its user into one of many species from their database. The Omnimatrix Devices are built from Matrix Cores, black devices with circuit patterns and the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on top and cosmetic features adjusted to their user. The Omnitrix The '''Omnimatrix, often referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations, it's the successor to the and the improved version of the Ultimatrix and the Prototype Omnitrix. It was given to Ben Tennyson 5 Years Ago and it's used by him in 5 Years Later. Appearance The Omnitrix typically looks like a wristwatch. When Ben received the Omnitrix five years ago, it had a white and green color scheme. The Omnitrix had three green buttons on each side. It had a faceplate which had two green stripes forming an outline for the Intergalactic Peace Symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, it reveals the Omnitrix's core. The Omnitrix slowly recalibrated over five years. Now, the Omnitrix's color scheme is white, grey and green. It has a black faceplate with two light green stripes which represent the Intergalactic Peace Force's symbol. It has two grey buttons on each side that, when pressed, cause the faceplate to split into two and reveal the Omnitrix core. The Omnitrix now has the same dial as the recalibrated Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. After Ben activated the Uniform Mode in Chapter 7, the Omnitrix is now more like a glove with black green and white color scheme. The Core is now on the forearm and has three vents on each side. In 5 Years later, Ben has learned how to change the appearance of the Omnitrix at will. Features Usage 5YL Omnitrix 2.png|Activating 5YL Omnitrix 3.png|Alien Selection 5YL Omnitrix 4.png|Alien Confirmation In 5 Years Later, the Omnitrix is accessed by pressing two grey buttons on each side, causing the faceplate to split in two. The core pops out and the alien holograms appear. When the right alien is selected, the Omnitrix is slammed down in order to transform. * The Omnitrix can be used by voice command or thought with the Master Control unlocked. ** Ben dials the Aliens out of habit even though in 5 Years Later he has access to Master Control. * In 5 Years later the Omnitrix alien selection is similar to the interface from Omniverse, the fourth series in the Ben 10 franchise, but it now has an extra slot for the selected alien icon above it. Features * The Omnitrix allows the user to change their genetic code and turn into one of many aliens from the Omnitrix's alien arsenal that are sorted into playlists of ten aliens. **The Omnitrix transformations are the prime example of the species being healthiest, strongest and most versatile. **The Omnitrix automatically use the molecules of it's wearer's clothes to create coverings for the transformations. **The Omnitrix's placement varies between transformations it can be placed anywhere on the transformation for example chest, head etc. **The Omnitrix Aliens all have green eyes with some exceptions like Heatblast. **The Omnitrix can supply transformation with the necessary equipment for safe use, such as Goop's antigravity projector, Ripjaws breathing brace, and NRG's suit. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that changes user back to their original form when they are done using the form they transformed into. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed can also switch the user between different transformations. * The Omnitrix has a "Master Control" which gives Ben unlimited transformation time, transforming into an alien or switching between transformations using thoughts, no mistransformations and unlocks every single DNA sample in the Omnitrix database. Master Control can only be accessed by Azmuth's voice command or by code. * The Omnitrix can analyze the opponent's moves and can show playbacks of battles. * The Omnitrix can be used as a communicator. * The Omnitrix can be plugged into the Plumber Base's computer towers and presumably other computers. * The Omnitrix can repair DNA damage. * The Omnitrix has Voice Commands. * The Omnitrix has a settings panel in which Ben can activate several modes that change the look of the Omnitrix, his outfit and other settings that change alien selection display, the alien he will turn into in case he is knocked out etc. * The Omnitrix can import basics instincts of the alien into Ben's brain seconds after transforming, this feature is very useful when Ben transforms into a new alien. * The Omnitrix can unlock new transformations, modes and new features using codes which are activated using the dial. * The Omnitrix has a list of transformations which can be used to read notes about transformations from Plumber's database, from Azmuth and add notes. It can also be used to label transformations by their "hero name". **Ben spends eight hours once a week looking at this list and learning about the transformations he has yet to use. Modes * Active-Omnitrix has all the power it needs and is capable of transforming Ben * Recharge-Omnitrix is out of power and recharges itself. However, this mode is inactive due to Ben having access to Master Control. * Scanning-Omnitrix scans new DNA that isn't present in the Omnitrix's database. It creates an alien that is the prime example of the species along with clothes, life support, and whatever the transformation needs. * Randomizer-In this mode the Omnitrix changes the alien form randomly in short periods of time. * Life Form Lock-When this mode is active Ben can stay in alien form as long as he wants should the situation call for it. However, this mode is rendered useless because of Ben currently having access to Master Control. * Self-Destruct-During this mode Omnitrix gathers energy and blows up. This mode can create an explosion that can destroy everything in the universe if its set to a few days. However, it can also be set for a different amount of time such as 30 seconds leading to a small explosion that can only destroy the user, it was used by Ben to defeat Vilgax while he had Prototype Omnitrix in the last episode of Alien Force, the second series of the Ben 10 franchise. * Hard Reset-This Mode makes the Omnitrix shutdown and activates itself again. This can lead to some functions being unavailable such as the ability to transform DNA. * Voice Command Mode-Gives user access to voice commands. *'Omnitrix Panel'-This panel has many functions, for example, a Map and a Mode Select Screen for the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix menu also displays icons on tabs such as Return to the Transformation Selection Menu, Messages, More Options, Return to the Main Menu, Omnitrix Settings and Altimeter. Mode Selection * Stealth Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix invisible. * Uniform Mode-This mode was shown near the end of Chapter 7: Fold, it allows the user to change the Omnitrix's appearance and it creates a uniform for the user. * Classic Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix look like the Prototype Omnitrix. * Factory Mode-This mode removes all the firewall and outer shell cosmetics of the Omnitrix. * Protection Mode-This mode is adaptive, it creates protection for the user, for example, an armor. History Prior to 5 Years Later Azmuth worked on the newer version of the Omnitrix ever since Ben took possession of the Prototype Omnitrix eleven years ago. Azmuth completed the Omnitrix and deemed Ben worthy to wear it five years ago after he defeated Vilgax at the end of Ultimate Alien, the third series in the Ben 10 franchise. He used Azmuth's previous creation, Ascalon, and after absorbing nigh-omnipotent power, he chooses to give up all of its power, showing how he had matured. On Ben's 18th birthday, Azmuth granted Ben the Master Control. 5 Years later The Omnitrix first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated, when Danny Fenton encountered Ben and Rook in the Rooters' Base. Ben engaged combat with Danny as Swampfire and later used the Omnitrix to defeat a Way Bad alongside Danny in the Null Void. The Omnitrix was used in Chapter 3: Reunion to fight Vlad alongside Danny as Slingshot and Four Arms and later on as Slampeed and Chromastone. Afterwards, Omnitrix used to playback Danny's battle with Vlad, and to clear the civilians as XLR8. Moments later Ben used it to render Vlad motionless with his gravity powers as Gravattack. In Chapter 5: Oversight Ben used the Omnitrix to transform into Diamondhead and set the Plumber Ship. Later on, at the end of the chapter, the Omnitrix was used by Ben to transform into UltraViolent. At the beginning of Chapter 6: Weightless the Omnitrix was used by Ben to fight Vlad as UltraViolent and later on as Ghostfreak. Later on, Ben used the Omnitrix to upgrade the Plumber ship as Upgrade, then using the Omnitrix he transformed into Lodestar and ripped one of the ships in half. After the Dwarf Star turned into Black Hole Ben used Omnitrix to transform into NRG in order to stop it. However Ben failed to stop the Black Hole in time, it exploded creating a small nebula, during the explosion Omnitrix changed Ben back to his human form. After the explosion of Black Hole in Chapter 7: Fold, Ben used the Omnitrix to transform into Pesky Dust to get information out of Zim. However, most of this chapter was focused on Ben using the Omnitrix in different ways such as talking to Grandpa Max and showing playbacks of him failing to stop Ecto Energy as his aliens. The most important use of the Omnitrix in this chapter came near the end of the Chapter when used a new mode to shapeshift Omnitrix into new Gear for himself and changing Omnitrix's overall appearance. After that Ben used the Omnitrix with its new appearance to transform into Humungousaur' '''in his Fully Grown form. Transformations ''Main Article: Ben's Arsenal The Omnitrix allows Ben to form into a variety of aliens, commonly referred to as Ben's Arsenal in 5 Years Later. His arsenal is organized into "playlists" of 10 aliens each. Appearances * ''Chapter 1: Alienated'''' (First Appearance) * [[Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost|''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost]] * ''Chapter 3: Reunion'' * Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods ''(Alternate Versions) * [[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]] * ''Chapter 6: Weightless'' * Chapter 7: Fold Trivia * The Omnitrix has 1,000,912 unlocked DNA samples. * Ben can access his transformation through mental commands, now having access to Master Control, but continues to manually use the Omnitrix out of habit. * The plural for Omnitrix is "Omnitrices." * According to Gwendolyn Tennyson, it takes the Omnitrix 0.8 seconds to switch between transformations. Chapter 6: Weightless The Prototype Omnitrix The Omnimatrix, mostly known as Omnitrix or Prototype Omnitrix '''was an alien device found by Ben Tennyson eleven years ago that stuck itself upon his wrist and did just what it did. Appearance When Ben found the Omnitrix it looked like a rather large 'wristwatch'. It's color scheme was primarily black, white, and green, with a grey and green button on the side, used to open the core. Its dial was grey and green with the Intergalactic Symbol of Peace in the middle. When the Omnitrix was activated it showed the silhouette of an alien in Ben's arsenal of aliens. 5 Years Later it recalibrated and it became sleeker and smaller, and its color scheme consisted of mostly green and black. The colors inside the dial changed from green and grey to green and black. When activated, the recalibrated Omnitrix displayed aliens hologram above the dial. Purpose The Omnitrix had four purposes: * First and foremost allowed the user to change their genetic code into any other species in its database Primus. * Second, the Omnitrix also contains over one million genetic samples which are preserved in case the species became extinct and could be brought back. * Third, Azmuth hoped that by creating the Omnitrix he could get his love Zennith back. * Fourth, as a device of peace following the destruction of a planet caused by Azmuth's previous creation Ascalon sword. Appearances *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' (First Appearance) *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods ''(Alternate Versions) *Chapter 5: Oversight (Flashback; recalibrated) *Chapter 7: Fold (Flashback) History '''Creation The Omnitrix was created by "the first thinker" Azmuth from Galvan Prime, in order to allow the user to walk in shoes of other species as a device of peace following the destruction of a planet caused by Azmuth previous creation Ascalon sword. Transportation to Earth and Discovery by Ben Tennyson The Omnitrix was being transported to Earth on Xylene's ship when Vilgax attacked her ship. Xylene, having no other choice, placed the Omnitrix in a special pod and launched it to Earth before the ship was destroyed. Meanwhile, on Earth, Ben Tennyson was wondering in the forest alone when he noticed what appeared to be a shooting star that changed course and landed near him, creating an impact crater. Ben entered the crater and found a small pod containing the Omnitrix. Ben reached his right hand for the Omnitrix when it attached itself to his wrist. Later, when Ben attempted to remove it, he accidentally pressed the button on the side of it, causing the Omnitrix core to pop up and displaying Heatblast silhouette. Ben pressed the Omnitrix core down, transforming him into an alien for the first time. Removal of the Omnitrix The Omnitrix was somehow removed after the original series and before Alien Force. Recalibration When Ben put the Omnitrix again at the beginning of Alien Force it recalibrated, causing it to become slimmer and change its color scheme, locking all of Ben's previous transformations and unlocking 10 new transformations and overall functions. Destruction The Omnitrix was set to self-destruct mode by Ben in an attempt to get it back from Vilgax. However, Vilgax believed that Ben was bluffing, so it exploded on his wrist. Features TBA Trivia * Ben keeps the broken faceplate of the Prototype Omnitrix in his office. * The Official Omnitrix has a Classic Mode which makes it look like the Prototype Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix The Ultimate Omnimatrix, '''mostly known as the '''Ultimatrix '''was a version of the Prototype Omnitrix which was created by Azmuth which was later stolen by Albedo and completed by him. After the Prototype Omnitrix was destroyed it was taken by Ben from Albedo and used by him until he got the New Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix was destroyed by Azmuth sometime after Ben got the New Omnitrix. Appearance The Ultimatrix resembled a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface was similar to the Omnitrix, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. Features '''Usage The Ultimatrix was accessed by touching the dial on both sides which caused the core to pop up and then the hologram of the selected Alien to appear. Turning the dial would change the selected alien. Like the Prototype Omnitrix Ultimatrix displays one Alien at time. While in Alien form pressing or hitting the Ultimatrix would change the user back to normal, switch transformations or activate the Ultimate Function. The Ultimate function causes four spikes to grow out of the Ultimatrix. Features * The main difference between Ultimatrix and the Prototype Omnitrix was the Evolution Feature. The Evolution feature allowed the user to Evolve their transformation into their "Ultimate Form". It worked by placing the selected species in a simulation right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a Milion Years or so in what is described as a worst-case scenario. The actual DNA was then simply modified to match the new DNA. The survival of the fittest routine explained why the Evolutions were more Combat-Centered than their normal forms. * Ultimatrix lacked some features of the Prototype Omnitrix such as Ability to repair DNA Damage and was less powerful than the Prototype Omnitrix. History TBA Appearances * Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (5 Years Later Debut; cameo) * Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods (Cameo) Trivia TBA References Category:Technology Category:Ben 10 Universe